Destiny
by charmedfanlover
Summary: A story of passion, love and responsibility. Involve Leo and Cole as main characters. Read to understand and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY.**

"No mum, please I begged you. I love her and all I want is to marry her. That's all, please" Leo begged. "Leo, don't you understand I just want you to have the best. That cheap lady doesn't deserve a well educated man like you. My son, we are a prestigious family and we are not going to break the legacy. We can never have poor people of lower status in our family," Leo's mum said. "She can change, I can change her. Just don't kick her out," Leo said. "Sorry son, just accept it" Leo's mum said again and left the room. Leo couldn't do a thing to save the woman he loved. He dare not go against his mother. She was the closest family to him and he looked upon her mother highly.

* * *

At the port

"Honey, my mum maybe against it but I don't care. Let's go, run to a place no one will ever know us. We can start a new life again," Leo told his lover, Jo. Leo grabbed Jo's hand to go but Jo snapped out of it. "What's wrong? Don't worry, I will find a job and I will never let you suffer in poverty again," Leo said. "Leo, I am sorry. I can't go with you. It's complicated, just forget me and stay," Jo said and walked swiftly away. "Jo?" Leo called but she ignored it and got into a cab. "Why?" Leo asked himself. The lady he loved so deeply left. Nobody will ever replace her in his heart. Leo kept reminding himself that Jo has her complication. No matter what happen or how long, Leo will always wait for her and if one day he ever meets her again, she will be her bride.

* * *

At Leo's chamber 

Leo knew the fact that his mother did something to make Jo leave but he has to be loyal to her. He once swore to be a loyal child and he did. When he was 10, he represented his school in a drawing competition. He drew well but there were many who did great too. When he won the competition, he was so happy but what hurt him was what he heard. Little Leo saw a little girl sobbing at a corner after the competition and he went near her. She was holding a beautiful picture where even Leo thought it was amazing. He handed a piece of tissue to her and she took it and smiled to Leo. Suddenly a man came and pulled her away from him. "Stay away from him. He is the son of King John and he is very dangerous to be with. If anything happens to him, we will be in great trouble. Stop crying, you did well. It's just we aren't from the higher level," little Leo heard him say. He never had a true friend because he's the son of King John and the first heir to the throne of their country. Leo was disappointed with his mother but he knew she did it for him. She didn't want him to be sad. Leo gave up drawing after that because he knew he never will be able to express his true self with all the lies around him. At age 17, Leo gave up ice hockey after his mother ordered him to do so. He is the eldest prince and the heir to his father throne. Leo didn't want to be king or be in a royal family, he just wanted to be treated normal. To avoid being a king at an early age, Leo left his country with the reason to pursue his study in medicine. Leo had a brother who received the same fate as him. His name was Cole. Cole was a little wilder than his elder brother and often go against his mother but he was still an obedient child just rebellious. The life of Leo and Cole were restricted and fully controlled by their mother who cared only for their name and status not feeling and love. Leo met his first love there. Paris, the city of love was the first place he met Jo. Jo was standing below the tower while Leo was at the top. It was love at first sight when Leo saw her. Her beauty mesmerized him. That moment Leo knew she was the one and ran as fast as he can to the bottom to greet her. Jo was nothing but a poor lady who sells herself for a living but Leo didn't care. Jo wasn't a virgin and man like Leo can never have a prostitute as a wife or future Queen. That was why his mother went against this relationship sternly. And Leo understood that sometimes we don't always get what we want for many things weren't in our control.

* * *

At Cole's college 

Cole went off to play rugby without his mother's permission. He didn't care to ask because he knew what will be the answer. Cole was the best rugby player in his college. Many young ladies admired him secretly. Cole was only 19 but he was a fine young man with a good physic and attitude. He was considered perfect to most people. Different from Leo, he was an extrovert where else Leo was an introvert and a loner. Both of them equally have their strength and weakness. Leo may be a little shy but he too like Cole was a fine gentlemen and highly intelligent man. Cole often follows his heart unlike Leo who followed his mother's instruction. That day, Cole was caught joining a rugby competition by his mother. His mother ordered him to follow her home immediately but he refuses and tried to escape. A few fierce guards grabbed his limbs and forced him into the car. He was humiliated in front of his friends and rage was building up. "I told you, didn't I? No more rugby. Focus on your education and get ready to get involve with politics," Cole's mother said. Cole was looking at the ground with his fist tightly closed. The big limo seemed so crowded with all the tension building up. "What's wrong with you? Don't you ever listen to me? Why can't you be like your brother? Remember, you are a prince. Don't ever lose that thought," Cole's mother continued to nag. Cole shot a sharp stare at her. "Shut up! I am not like Leo. He gave up everything for you. I don't. I will do what ever I like and there is nothing you can do. Strip my title, do what ever you want. I don't care. I don't want to be prince or better still, your little pet," Cole said and stormed out of the car as soon as it stopped. He ran away in the speed of light with his heavy heart. His mother's calls were ignored. He knew he was taking a very big risk when he said those harsh words to his mother but he didn't care. He does not want to turn out like Leo who did things involuntary. He wants to have his own freedom, with the ability to decide for his own life and not being control by a control freak for his rest of his life. He ran up till a certain distant where he stopped to get some breaths. His attire was wet and sweaty yet he had the strength to feel anger and disappointment. He was angry with his mother but disappointed with himself of acting the way he did. A prince everybody looked up upon to bring great future acted like a child. Should I return? Will she be furious and will she forgive me for what I have done a second ago? Cole was confused. Gentle breeze stroked his thick, neat hair. Cole sat at the white sand with his hands playing with the fine, sparkling sand while his thoughts explore across the wild blue sea where earth meets the sky. "Still waiting for your ship?" Leo snapped Cole out of his imagination. The sound of waves gave them peace. "Brother, have you ever regret what you did to your life?" Cole asked his only and most trusted brother and friend. "Cole, sometimes we don't always get what we wanted the most. Regrets? What's there to be regretted? Every decision we made in life brings consequences and no matter what it turned out to be, it was what we made," Leo answered. Cole paused and nodded as a sign that he understood. Leo stretches his hands to Cole and helped him up. They headed back to where they belong. Cole took a glance at the beautiful view of sunset where he believed lies a utopia beyond human's imaginations.

* * *

At Leo's workplace, General Hospital

"Doctor, she met with an accident. Hit and run. She's bleeding badly," a nurse said to Leo. "Put her down. 1, 2, 3," Leo and the other members put the victim on the bed. Leo checked her pulse. "Weak, we have to stop her bleeding and quick," Leo said to the nurse. He was working in pressure. "Doc, her pressure is dropping drastically," one of the nurses warned. Leo tried his best to safe her. "Come on," Leo said to her as he pressure her chest, trying to get her pulse back. After the struggle, her pulse came back. "She is stable now but not for long. Put her in ICU," Leo ordered. "Nurse? Where's her family?" Leo questioned. "Nobody came for her and no ID was founded," the nurse said. "Somebody has to sign the papers or else she can't get the operation," another nurse told Leo. "She needs it. I will sign. I can't let her die. I will take full responsibility," Leo replied. "Only family can," the nurse said. "Then, let me be her fiancé. My job is to save and I will not be sitting here waiting to see her die. Try to get her family if possible," Leo said. "Doctor, if anything happened to her, it will ruin your career or worst. You understand the risk, don't you sir?" the nurse asked him for confirmation.

_**Who is the lady and what does she has to do with the royal family? Please review if you want more of this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

**CHAPTER 2.**

**Punishment.**

Leo paused and looked at his watch. Time was moving swiftly. Every second was a risk. The young lady could die in there. Worst of all; die alone in the darkness of an ICU room without saying good bye to her loved ones. Nobody deserved to go in this type of situation because of some stupid procedures made by the hospital. "I will do it. Just give me the paper," Leo took the pen and signatures the legal documents. Leo did this because of an incident. Leo saw a young girl died in pain while waiting for the ambulance. If Leo took his chance and saved her, she wouldn't have to die so badly. The young girl was crying in pain as she struggled to breathe with her blood flowing out rapidly. Her eyes told him to save her and don't let her die but Leo didn't. He can't save her because he was just a medical student. If he saved her, he will be kicked out of medical school. Leo was selfish. Finally the young girl let go her life with her hand holding Leo's one tight. Her parents were late and she went away without saying good bye. That's why Leo never wants to see another patient die like that. Leo walked into the surgery room. The tension was high and flashbacks were disturbing his mind. Thoughts that he might fail were disturbing him. After 10 hours of tough surgery process, he finally ended it. The lady was in a coma and nothing else could be done but to wait. It was late. Everyone was soundly asleep except for this group of dedicated group of nurses and doctors. Leo went around to patrol and check upon the patients. It's not his day to do so but he volunteered. He didn't have anybody to be with neither did he have family to pass time with. His family members were just blood related other than that nothing else. As Leo walked through the stairways, he felt so empty until he passed by a room. A sudden warmness was felt. Leo stepped in and realized it was the room of the young lady. Leo didn't know why or how but he felt different with her. There was some kind of warmness, something he never felt before. Leo stared at her and he could feel sadness and love from her. He tried to snap out of his delusion because he knew he can't have feelings for his patients. It was love at first sight. She was beautiful and she mesmerized him more than Jo did. He knew he was wrong to even dare to think about her. Leo turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

At Cole's college

"Hi, bro. How's work? You looked bad. Don't over work. Don't forget, you are a prince and a fierce tigress is waiting at home for you," Cole said to Leo. "Mum's just strict, nothing else. Don't you think tigress is a little too much? She is our mother," Leo said. "I didn't say she is. You did," Cole laughed. "You little rascal," Leo said as he chased for Cole who ran in the speed of light.

"Okay, enough. I give up. You are a state runner. By the way, I heard you have a new target" Leo said to Cole as he breathed. Cole himself was sprawling on the ground gasping for air. "Yes but this one is not just a target. I think I am falling in love. She's just beautiful," Cole said to Leo. Both of them lied on the bare grass facing the blue sky. Both of them were closed brothers and never once they fought with each other. They defended each other and certainly shared secrets. "She must be one special girl to be able to steal our little prince heart," Leo joked. "Yeah, she is" Cole smiled. "Working today?" Cole asked. "Yes. There is this young lady. She was admitted into the hospital yesterday and I don't know how to say this but she made me felt something," Leo said. "Love? You met her once and her love powder came pouring onto you," Cole laughed. "No, I guessed I sympathized her more than I thought of," Leo said. They walked home together.

* * *

At the castle

"Cole? Where do you think you are going?" his mother asked him. "What? Does it matter?" Cole said and walked towards the door. A few guards stopped him. "Your teacher said you failed your assignment of this semester. Say something," his mother questioned him like he was guilty and a death sentence was about to be executed on him. "I failed so what? I told you, you are wasting your time investing on me. You didn't listen so who to blame. Get out of my way or I will find a way," Cole threatened her. "Threatening me? I am born in this condition. What made you think I will back off? You are grounded and there is nothing you can do but to stay in your room and redo the assignment," his mother said and stormed off. "Damn!" Cole crushed the can he was holding. He strolled to his room angrily. Anger, rage! That were the only thing he had in mind.

That night, Cole sneaked out of his room. He took petty steps to avoid sound and walked towards the main hall. This castle was huge and has many rooms in it. Slight sound was heard and Cole was sweating. He can't get caught or else his fate will be worst then ever. The guard walked towards the table he was hiding under. Every step sounded so freaky. The sound stopped. The guard took his coffee and left the corner. Cole sighed and went off. He drove to the hospital. He knew Leo would be there and he do need a brother's hug. Leo was nowhere to be found so Cole searched around. The atmosphere was quiet and chilly. Cole wondered why someone would want to work in this kind of scary place. Maybe, there will be some ghost lurking around waiting to strike.

* * *

At the hospital

Leo was beside the young lady whom he saved a couple of days ago. Leo couldn't help but to feel attracted to her. One minute he was patrolling, another minute he came in to just have a peek at her. "Who are you?" Leo whispered softly. He gazed at her with his hands slowly stroking her face, from her hair towards her chin. He felt so comfortable just by looking at her. It was like this was his true life. "Boo!" Cole scared him. Leo snapped out of it and got a little shocked. "Cole! This is a hospital. Keep it down will you," Leo said. "Are you scared?" Cole whispered. "Is this soft enough for the hospital?" Cole joked. "Quit it. What are you doing here? It's two in the morning! Mum is so going to kill you," Leo chuckled. "So what? I will be gone by 4," Cole said. "Gone? You are going to run away? Are you crazy? She's going to send her spies all over the world to get you. Don't do it," Leo advised Cole. "I don't care. Besides I signed up to be a sailor. She will never find me. I hate this type of life and you knew I did. Come with me. You hate this too and I am telling you this because you are more than just a brother to me," Cole said. "I can't. No, responsibility is my etiquette and I can't leave just like that," Leo said. Cole paused. He did not reply. Instead, his eyes were locked on the young lady on the bed. His eyes were teary. Leo was confused. "What's wrong?" Leo questioned. "What did you do to her?" Cole questioned coldly. "I can't tell you, patient's information. You know her?" Leo asked. "What happened?" Cole asked angrily as he pushed Leo to the wall. "Cole stopped it! She was a victim of a bad accident, that's all. I don't know her name or who she is," Leo replied swiftly. "Sorry. I am so sorry. Her name is Piper and that's the lady I told you about the other day," Cole confessed and went near her. Leo said nothing but kept his little secret aside. Maybe he mixed up his feelings of love and sympathy.

"Piper? Do you hear me? It's me, Cole. Leo, it's no use! She's not responding," Cole said to Leo. "Cole she is in a coma. She could be like this forever," Leo said. "I don't care. I will wait for her till she wakes up," Cole said and kissed her hand. Suddenly, noises were heard. A few nurses were trying to stop a couple of mighty guards. They were here for Cole. "Go! I will be here to stop them. They will not dare to do a single thing to me. Just leave. If mum catches you, who knows what she will do. She is a tyrant," Leo said to Cole. "But, I can't leave her in this condition. I can't let you take the blame for it," Cole refused to leave. "Go! I will take care of her for you till you come back," Leo said to him as he leaded him to the back door. Cole took a last glimpse of Piper and left with Leo.

"There he is!" the guards yelled from across the room. "Go, come on!" Leo gave him a pushed. Then he ran towards the guards himself. Cole had no choice but to run like a coward for if he is caught, he will have to live a life he hates. "Prince Leo, don't stand in our way. We have the order of the queen," one of the guards said. "Over my dead body," Leo said to them. The guards tried to force their way through the escape route. Leo pushed the guards down. The guards reflected his pushed and dragged him to the side thus slamming him against the solid wall. A loud thud was heard and Cole wanted to go back but he knew Leo did this for him. So Cole ran straight and never turned back. Leo was pretty hurt but he knew it wasn't the ending. The guards arm-handed him and brought him back to their mother.

* * *

At the castle's punishment room

"Let me go!" Leo shouted at the guards in front of his mother. His mother came near and slapped him. Leo said nothing but he stared sharply at his mother with hate. "Stop starring!" his mother slapped him hard again. His mouth bleeds. "I am disappointed with your action today. How old are you not to realize the consequences?" his mother said roughly to him. "Old enough to distinguish what's right and wrong!" Leo said. "You never learn do you? I thought you are mature enough to be the king but I was wrong! You can't even make a good decision and how can millions of lives be put in your hands?" his mother questioned him. His mother pressured his chin. Leo didn't response. "Ground him and chain him. I want him to learn. Don't feed him till he admits his fault," his mother ordered. Leo was pulled and by forced, chained up against the cold, hard wall. Leo was chained like a wild animal and whipped by his mother once as a punishment. Leo clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight. His wound was hurting him badly. After he was left alone to reflect, Leo was in pain. His pain was from his heart not his wounds. He couldn't understand why his mother did that to him. All he wanted was his mother's attention and now, she tortured him. Cole was right. Their mother was no ordinary one but a cold blooded one. His mother never loved him. All she cared was status and all she wanted from him was power. Once he becomes the king, his mother would be the leader. Leo gave up his dreams, his love, and now his brother. Leo maybe suffering but he didn't mind because deep down inside his heart he knew Cole was happy. Leo was cold and in pain but he was not giving up. At his worst time, a sound was heard. Somebody was at the door…

_**Who is at the door? A friend or a foe? What will happen to Leo? If you want to read more, please review about it. I will only continue if there are reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope to receive more for this chapter. Tell me if you want me to continue or if you like it, say anything. Hopefully you will like this chapter.**_

At the prison

"Cole? What the hell are you doing here? Do you have a wish death? I asked you to run and now, God! Cole!" Leo said to Cole who was busy in helping him to escape. "If we want to leave, we go together as one. I will not leave without you as how you risked your life to safe mine. We live together, we die together," Cole said to Leo. "Thank you but how about our responsibilities as the future ruler? Many people are waiting for us," Leo asked. "Ignore it. We have mum for that and not to mention, father's other sons. They may not be first to the throne but they are definitely dad's sons," Cole said. Leo's chains were loosened and it gave just enough space for Leo's arms and feet to slip out of it. That night, the two young princes escaped from the castle secretly with the help of a best friend. They will be heading for the neighboring country. "Before we go, I need you to do something for me," Cole told Leo. "What?" Leo asked. "Get me in the hospital. I need to see her once again," Cole said. Leo knew it was wrong to break in the hospital but he himself had the urged to see her for the last time and so he agreed. Little he knew, Cole lied to him. Cole wanted more than just to see her.

* * *

At the hospital

"I guard here. You open the doors. The hospital might be closed but not to you, doctor," Cole said. "We better do this quick. Only one glance," Leo reached to his pocket to get the keys and opened the door. Both of the walked cautiously towards her ward. Once Cole got in, he started to pull the tubes out of her. 'Hey, are you crazy. She might die if you do that," Leo stopped him from continuing his plan. "Leo, I am sorry but I need her. Help me get her out of here, please. You knew how important is her to me" Cole said. "No, I am a doctor and I can't let you do that. We can't be selfish. She hardly recovers from her injuries and she needs medications," Leo said. Leo's heart wanted her too but he can't do it. "You are a doctor. I know you have a way. I begged you. Please…I can't live without her," Cole knelled down. Leo didn't know what to do and was in a dilemma. If he brings her along, she might die but if he did not bring her, Cole will be depressed and so himself as he would be worried sick about her conditions. Leo gazed at her. "No, we can't be selfish and risked her life. We have to consider safety," Leo replied. Cole was really quiet. Then he whispered to Leo, "We are being spied. They are everywhere. We have got to run. Now we have to get her out of here or else she will be in great danger," Cole whispered to Leo. Leo looked around and realized that there were guards all over the building. Leo immediately pulled off her tubes and grabbed his medical bag. "Go! Go! Go!" Leo said as he carried her in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Cole tagged on and both of them fought their way through. Cole took out his sword and tried to defend them. One of his mother's soldiers attacked him and nearly hit Cole. He missed him by centimeters. "Opps, you have got to train harder," Cole said and pushed his sword back and within seconds, Cole managed to point his sword towards his neck thus forcing him to let go his weapon. "Sword down, everybody! We don't want anyone to get hurt." Cole ordered. Cole took him as a hostage and lead Leo towards the horses that belongs to the soldiers. They sped of with Piper to the harbour.

* * *

At the ship

They finally have freedom. Cole bought a large ship to escape. Everything was prepared. There were food and clothing, even cozy rooms. Leo put Piper down on a bed and starts connecting tubes on her again. "Thanks Leo. I don't know what I will do without you," Cole said. "Brothers? Than don't say about it. You saved my ass," Leo said to him. Both of them chuckled. "From now onwards, we will be staying on this ship and only get to mainland when we need supplies. This ship is all ours," Cole said. "I thought you said we are migrating. Who says about ship?" Leo was confused. "Didn't I tell you, mum's soldiers are great? They can track you like a tracking dog," Cole said. Leo was a little angry. "I know I didn't tell you before hand but I am afraid you might not want to come," Cole said. "Okay, no more lies. Promise?" Leo said. "Promise," Cole said and both of them headed to their rooms which were far smaller than their original ones but in return, they obtained freedom. That night, Leo couldn't sleep. All he had in mind was Piper. He was love sick. He dare not feel in love with her but he can't deny that he was attracted to her. He stood up and walked towards Piper's room. He just wanted to have a glance of her. When he was about to step in the room, he saw Cole. He was sleeping soundly beside her. Leo turned back and walked off with a heavy heart. Leo was wrong. Piper will never be his because she belonged to Cole, forever. Leo was sad but he tried to hide his feelings. Piper may never love him but Leo will always do. Leo kept his love in his heart to avoid hurting Cole.

Next Morning

Bright and blazing sun shone into Leo's room. Leo woke up and headed for the washroom. Suddenly, Cole dashed towards him. "Piper, her forehead is really hot. Piper," Cole said, trying to catch his breath. Leo threw his brush and towel to the floor and sped to her room. 'Oh God! We shouldn't have done this. Please be alright. Come on, breath!" Leo said to Piper as he pressed her chest hardly. Cole was at the side, watching his brother save his lover. After a while, Piper finally breathes. Leo felt so relieved. "We have to get to the shore. She needs proper treatment," Leo told Cole. "We will head for shore but we have to make things quick there or we might be caught again," Cole said.

Leo headed for the exit but just before he leaves, Cole called for him. "Leo, do you love her?"

* * *

At the castle

"You let them leave just like that? I rather rare dogs than you bunch of useless slaves!" the queen stormed. "Forgive us, my queen. Prince Cole threatened to kill and we didn't have a choice," the leader said. "He was trying to deter you and you let him go just like that! I dare he wouldn't even dare to hurt an ant," the queen said. "Anyway, continue to search for them and quick. Send more soldiers. Put in more funds. Do what ever but get them back as soon as possible!" the queen said. "The traitor is here, my queen," one of her loyal guards or elite soldiers said. The traitor was Leo and Cole's best friend and he helped Leo and Cole countless times. "What is your name?" the queen asked him. "Friend," he said. "Stupid slave! Beat him up till he understands the word respect," the queen ordered her soldiers. The soldiers started to punch and kick him. He was groaning in pain and couldn't defend himself at all. "Stop, now tell me, where are they?" the queen asked. "Who? I do not know what you are talking about," he said with pride although he was badly beaten up. "I am a quick person and I do not have time for games. So how about you telling me everything you know and I give you everything you want," the queen offered. "Not interested, my queen. I will never know anything," he said. He was loyal to Leo and Cole because they never treated him like a slave before but a friend. "Guards! Get me some hot water, boiling one" the queen said. She poured the water on him cruelly as he shouted in agony. His suffering and sacrifice will never be enough to pay what Leo and Cole did to him. Leo help saved his sick grandmother and paid for the treatment while Cole taught him and gave him education or else who knows what would have happened to him. He could be still begging by the street or watch his grandmother suffer and he unable to do a thing. He did this willingly. "End his life," the queen said coldly and walked off. One of the soldiers rushed in. "News! We…. _To be continued…_

_**Please summit your reviews. Please tell me whether you like this story and whether you want to read more or not. I love reviews, who don't. Hope to read your reviews…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dead End

**DESTINY.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Thanks for the reviews especially blue eyes6, you really gave me the spirit to write on. Sehar, thanks as well. I hope to see more reviews for this chapter. I love reviews. I hope you will like this chapter. **_

At the castle

"Letter's from the North. It says they will declare war upon us for kidnapping their princess. Two options were given; one is to hand their princess and apologizes to them. Another is…war," the soldier looked at the queen. "Princess? We can't have war with them. Our King is ill and there isn't anybody to take over the throne," the queen was confused. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was pray. "Get the princes back and their sleeping beauty," the queen ordered.

* * *

At the ship,

"Do you love her?" Cole asked. Leo paused. "No," he walked off. Cole knew he was lying but perhaps it's better not mentioning about it. Leo said no and that means he is ready to give up Piper for him. "Leo? She is very important to me," Cole said to him at the front deck that evening. "I know, don't you worry. Take good care of her," Leo smiled to him. One of the sailors ran towards them. "She has awakened! That lady, she is awake," the sailor said. Both of them ran towards her room but Leo slowed down. He realized it wasn't his responsibility to give her a hug or to even say how you are. It's Cole's.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cole whispered softly to her. "Who are you?" Piper said weakly. "It's me Cole. Remember, we met at the beach just like this hour in the evening? We even watch the sunset together and you told me to bring you away, some where far away," Cole said. "I am sorry. I did? I don't even know you. Who are you? Leave me. Don't come near me!" Piper shouted at him after Cole came nearer to hold her. "Why? It's me, please you told me I was the first man that made you felt safety," Cole tried to convince her. Piper was getting out of control. She was emotional unstable as Cole was rather aggressive. "Cole, stop it. She's just got her senses," Leo tried to prevent Cole from pressuring her. "Get your hands of me! What make you think you can make her feel better?" Cole shouted at Leo. "Based on the fact that I am a doctor!" Leo said back. Cole stopped and walked out.

"Piper? Calm down. My name is Leo and I am here to help you. I am a doctor," Leo said. Piper was crying. She was terrified. "I just need to do some check up, okay? Just relax," Leo whispered. Piper slowly calmed down and Leo did some check up.

"She lost her memories. She may or may not get it back but triggering her will worsen her condition. She woke up in a foreign land with a man that she had forgotten gave her quite a jolt already," Leo said. "I don't get it. My first love and it screwed up. I thought that if I am brave enough to love, I will definitely get love. You gave up your love for responsibilities and I didn't want to follow your steps but now we are the same. We are destined not to get love," Cole said. Cole was confused and sad. He thought he could be with Piper and marry her on this beautiful ship that he made specially for her. "Be patient, she will fell in love with you again as long as you don't give up on her," Leo advised him. Cole hugged him, "You are the best brother in the world,"

"Don't worry, I understand that you are confused and all so don't worry. Take it easy. You will know me again," Cole said to Piper who was at her room. Everyday, Cole will go to her and try to remind her of things she had forgotten. "See this? It's your gift to me," Cole passed her a locket. Piper stared at the locket and shook her head. "Never mine, take your time. Keep it and try to remember about it," Cole told her. Piper begun to trust him and started to speak to him. "Thank you. I must have screwed up myself pretty badly for me to forget you," Piper joked. "Not really. It supposed to be extremely bad," Cole joked. Piper chuckled. Both of them often spend their time together. Their bond was getting closer. Leo couldn't do anything but to avoid her. Leo dare not even to see her eye to eye.

"How is it going between you and Piper?" Leo asked. "It was awesome. She got some flashes here and there. She will recover in no time," Cole said. "That would be great. Wish you all the best," Leo said to him as he toasted to him. "Thank you and sorry," Cole said. "For what?" Leo asked. "For not trusting you and doubting you. Thank you for being so supportive. For once, I actually thought that you would be my rival. I thought you fall in love with Piper but now I knew I was wrong. You are the best brother in the world and I am lucky to have you," Cole said to Leo. "Really? I thought I taught you how to play with fire when you were like four? Just joking. Thanks," Leo said. That night, they had a great time. They didn't know that their country was in boiling water but it's just a matter of time before the news come to their ears. By than, it's good bye to happy times, welcome disaster.

* * *

The next morning

They stopped their ship at a harbour to replenish their limited supply. Leo and Cole both took this opportunity to tour around. "Like this?" Cole asked Piper. Piper looked at the beautiful decorative and picked her favorite one. Cole paid for it and walked on. Leo who was behind whispered to him to stop walking. "Cole, they said our country is in trouble. They are going to war with the Northern and we both know how elite their armies are," Leo said to Cole. "There's nothing we can do about it. It's no longer our matter," Cole told him. "We are still you know what. Responsibility of a son, ruler and human being will always exist," Leo whispered to him. "What are you two whispering about?" Piper asked. "Nothing…Let's speak later," Cole whispered to Leo and they continued their shopping spree.

"We are followed," Cole said to Leo. "I know. Let's run as soon as we reach a kilometer away from our ship," Leo ordered. Cole hold on to Piper's hand and as soon as Leo gave the sign. Both Cole and Leo ran towards the ship as fast as they can while the soldiers behind chased after them. Piper who didn't know a thing tagged along. "They are too close. Take Piper's hand. You go to the ship with her first. I will be behind," Cole said and passed Piper's hand to Leo. The guards were near and Leo didn't have a choice. Piper was their main priority. "Come on," Leo pulled her and ran together. Cole stood there and took out his sword. He was ready to fight in order to save them. There were so many of them. Cole fought bravely and was slashed a couple of times but he was still standing.

Leo in the other hand brought Piper to safety but there were soldiers all over. They surrounded him and forced him to surrender. Both Piper and Leo were cornered to a cliff. "I will jump. Will you?" Piper asked him. Leo didn't know what to do but after what Cole did to save them; he can't just let them take Piper away. Cole died for him. Cole was braved enough to do so and so do Leo. "Close your eyes and hold my hand," Leo told her and by the count of one, two and three, both of them jumped.

**_What will happen to them? Where would destiny bring them? Is Cole really dead and will theysurvive from that dangerous jump? About their love life, who will Piper choose? Read the next chapter to find out._**

**_I will really like to read some reviews for this chapter. Do you want more of this story? Please give me your comments about it whether you like it or not and whether you would like me to write more...Hope to receive some reviews. _**


	5. Chapter 5: Death

**DESTINY.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**_Sorry for the delay, I had some problems with the internet but now it's all done...so read this chapter and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and i hope to see more. Thank you._**

"Wake up!" a loud noise was heard. In a cold misty room, a man who traded life for love was tied to a cross. He did it without doubts or perhaps he wasn't given any time to think about it but he did it and now severe punishment awaits him. "Now tell us, where do you think they will hide?" one of the man in charge asked roughly like a barbarian who is ready to indulge him in one go. "I do not know what you are talking about," Cole answered calmly. "Bring him into the prison and make him suffer. Make him talk," the cunning leader ordered. Indeed poor Cole was tortured badly. Any regular man would have blurted out a thing or two to save their own but Cole is no ordinary man. He is a mighty hero. He is a great man but even the best man need a shoulder to lie on. At his worst, most despair time, a warm towel was handed to him. "Take this you need it," the most charming lady said to him. Cole felt warmness and a weird feeling he had never felt before. She was like an angel to him or a savior to him. She handed him some bread and water. Cole gulped the drink desperately. "Thank you," Cole said to her but she left the cell even before Cole could say it. He didn't even get her name.

* * *

Beautiful birds chirping and two souls landed on the beautiful valley. Leo was on his knees, crying as he faced the woman both man sacrificed for. "Wake up," Leo whispered to her as he sobbed. "You can't die after all we did for you. Cole needs you and I promised him to bring you back safely. I need you," Leo said to her. There wasn't any response. Her pulse was there but it was really weak. The woman they both cherished might just give up and leave for a better world. "Don't worry, I will bring you back. You will not die here alone. Not in this place, not now. Wait for me," Leo said. Leo carried her and continued his walk. He was walking blindly. Nobody ever tell him what to do other than his mother. This will be his first time where he finally made a decision for himself. He was weak from the fall. He was limping but it didn't really disturb him as Piper was all he had in mind. His eyes were heavy and he can barely lift up his arm. A bump on the path tripped him and he ignored the pain. He went to Piper instead. His sacrificed will be in his heart because he believed that if you love a person, you should do what's best for her. When he was about to breakdown, a person came. "Help me, no help her. Please," Leo begged.

* * *

"I am sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I am a convict and you are a sweet lady," Cole said to the lady beside him. He slept with her after a few visit from her. She was sweet and beautiful. No man can resist her beauty and kindness. "It's my will. I love you," Phoebe said to him. "I have another woman in my life and I am not ready to give her up yet," Cole said to her. She kissed his lips with passion and gracefulness. "I have feelings for you and that is something you can never avoid. You can hate me or even kill me now. I am wiling to die for you," Phoebe said to him. "I am so sorry," Cole said as Phoebe kissed him repeatedly. Cole dare not admit that he was falling for her because his feelings were mixed up. He wasn't clear whether he did love Piper or not. Phoebe made him realized that the world wasn't just about Piper. "Tomorrow, I will help you escape. You will run away and far. Don't ever turn back," Phoebe told him.

* * *

"I can't help her. She is destined to die at a young age. It's better if you let her go," the woman said. "Don't take her. Take me; I do not deserve to live. I betrayed my country, my mother and my brother. She is the greatest woman and not even a drop of her blood contains evilness. Don't do that to her," Leo said as he held Piper closed to him. "I am here for her not you. She's in pain. Let her go. There is nothing you can do about it. Make it easy for her and you," she said. "No, you can't have her. I will not let you. She is the first woman I loved and she will be the last woman I love. Tell me what must I do to get her back? Why do you have the heart to take her away from me?" Leo asked her. His heart was broken. He can't let her leave him. "You are a mortal and I am the angel of Death. I am not about how or why I am simply when. Death is inevitable. Everyone has to die and this moment is her time, it's not yours," she said without much emotion. "What if I stab myself right now at this moment? Does that means it is my time too? Don't you get it? I can't lose her. I rather die by inserting a bullet through my skull than to watch her die," Leo shouted at her as he threatens her. "You can't kill me but obviously, you really love her and I shall let her live but there is something call the balance of the world. When one die, one will be born to keep the world going and therefore you will have to…", the woman said. "I understand. Die. I will have to die. Go ahead, take me if that is what you wanted, a live. I will not regret it as long as she lives," Leo said.

* * *

"His pressure is running low. He bleeds too much. Dr Leo might not pull through," one of the doctors said. "He must," another doctor tried hard to get his pulse back and finally Leo responded. "Piper. I need to see her," Leo said weakly. "I am here. How are you? The doctors said you broke a couple of ribs but you will be fine. Just hold on," Piper told him. She was sobbing. "You are a bad liar. I do not have much time. I have something to tell you," Leo said to her. "I know you love me right? I know. I love you too," Piper whispered to him. "No, take care of Cole. He is the one who deserve you. Forget me and tell Cole it's been a privilege to be his brother," Leo said. He closed his eyes as he took a last glimpse of Piper.

Piper was not injured severely because Leo held her tightly during the fall. He fall down and crashed into some rocks. Piper was protected by him. He was so badly injured that he can hardly stay awake. Piper struggled hard to bring him to safety. He was hallucinating all the way. He kept calling for Piper and telling her that he needs him and loves her. It wasn't Piper who was closed to death, it was Leo. Maybe it's true that Leo had sacrificed his life for Piper. No matter what, the Angel of Death was here for a live and Leo had gave her his in exchange for Piper.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked Cole who was clutching his chest. "I am fine. It's just a weird feeling. Something bad has happened," Cole replied. "Anyway there will not be enough time for any mistakes. I will lure the guards away and you will make a run out of here. These are the keys," Phoebe told him. "Will anything happen to you?" Cole asked her as he kissed her. "Don't worry about me. Just go," Phoebe said to him. They kissed once again before Phoebe headed for the guards. Cole got the signal and sped to the door. He knew the risk. He might die or Phoebe could take his place but he can't stay here. Cole left the prison and was on his way back.

When Cole stepped into his country's border, he could feel the sorrow and darkness of his people. It was different before he left and today it was dark and every person's face has a frown carved on their face. He walked closer to the palace and he saw something he would never want to witness. It was a parade. A dark parade for Leo. Leo's dead. His only brother left without a word. Cole was sad and angry. He went to the Leo's coffin and started to get crazy. "Get out of here! Everyone, leave!" Cole took out his gun and threatens everybody. "Cole, calm down," his mother tried to cool him. "Shut up, bitch! He died because of you. Leave or I swear to God, I will shoot you!" Cole sounded so furious. "My son, I never wanted you too leave or die. Just calm down. Let me explain," she told him. "Calm? Explain what? Explain how have you treated us all these years or let me explain how we lived through those years? You never were a good mother but you are crazy, maniac, psycho! We are your sons not your toys," Cole said. "What I did was the best for you. You are future kings. I can't just let you go around as a wild child. I…," Before the proud queen finished her sentence, Cole shot her. Cole dropped his gun and broke into tears. "Leo, nobody can ever tell you what to do again. I made sure she never orders you again," Cole said to Leo who was lying in a beautiful and finely carved casket. "Cole?" Piper called him from a distance. Cole knelt and sobbed beside Leo in the royal chapel where all royal blood will be honored for the last time. Cole did not say a word. It was quiet and Piper went closer to him. "Leave me," Cole said to her. "I do not want to see you," Cole said again.

**_What made Cole rejected Piper? Is it because of Phoebe or because of another reason? What will happen to the once free-spirited prince who murdered his mother? Read the next chapter to find out?_**

_**Please review this chapter and tell me if you like it or what do you think about it? I hope to read some soon. **_


End file.
